creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarzer Seelenspiegel
Schmerzensschreie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Nacht, heulten mit dem eiskalten Wind des Herbstes und erlahmten mit den bunten Blättern, die kraftlos und geschlagen zu Boden sanken. Wie als würde eine immer stärkere Brise aufkommen, hoben auch das zaghafte Jammern und das krampfhafte Wimmern wieder an. Ein Raum, in dem Haus, der wie einer Blockhütte errichteten Villa, war vollkommen mit Spiegeln behangen. Sauber und klar, rein und ohne jedwede Eintrübungen. Sie fingen die grausame Leere des verlassenen Ortes ein und spiegelten sie wieder, für jeden, der traute, sich dem zu stellen, was ihn darin erwarten würde. Mutige, Verrückte, Abenteuerlustige, wie man sie auch nennen mochte, jemand, der an diesen Ort kam, ob geistig verwirrt oder nicht, musste schon längst seine Suche nach Leben aufgegeben haben. So auch jene Leidende, die im Inneren des verspiegelten Raumes saß. Ihre Umrisse von den dicken Staubschichten in Luft und am Boden verschleiert, die Kleidung in der allmächtigen Nacht allmählich ergraut. Träne für Träne floss aus den Augen, die so offen in die Dunkelheit starrten und im Spiegel doch scheinbar nur ihr Ebenbild erblickten. Ein zweiter war dort, kniete bei der Unbekannten, die so offensichtlich ein Mädchen war, hielt ihre Hand. Er schien Selbstgespräche zu führen, antwortete oder kommentierte jedes noch so kleine Murmeln, was sich von den zarten Lippen seines Gegenübers erhob und den Weg in die Welt suchte. Wie in einem Alptraum, verwirrte, sinnlose Worte, zusammengesetzt durch Schrecken und Furcht. So auch jetzt, als zwischen einem erschrockenen Keuchen und einem weiteren verbissenen Schrei einige leise Worte zu vernehmen waren. „Du fragst, wann es vorbei ist?“, die kalte Stimme war das einzige, was nicht natürlich erschien. Sogar die spitzen, fürchtenden Schreie, die der Gewalt Ausdruck verliehen, erschienen in der verfallenen Ruine mehr als richtig. Wie als würden sie hierher gehören. Einzig und allein die Worte des Unbekannten, die den Raum und alles darin zum Vibrieren zu bringen schienen. So ruhig, so beherrscht. „Keine Sorge…bald werden Neue kommen. Neue die in den Seelenspiegel sehen werden, Neue die das Blut sehen werden, in das er sich wandelt. Neue, die enden werden wie du, weil sie dem Hass in seinem Grund nicht standhalten können.“ Knapp zwei Monate später. Sicht von: Mary „Oh. Mein. Gott!“, brachte ich heraus, als wir vor einer gewaltigen, eingeschneiten Villa zum Stehen kamen. Auch Ibi und Nadi, meine beiden Begleiterinnen auf diesem eigentlich angenehmen Waldspaziergang stießen einen Laut der Überraschung aus, als wir auf dieses versteckte Anwesen trafen. Eigentlich wollten wir das kommende Weihnachten nochmal so richtig feiern, es dauerte nicht mehr lange, es war schon der Samstag vor dem vierten Advent. Wir wollten einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen, einfach, um der Menschenwelt mal wieder zu entkommen. Weg von dem Lärm, weg von der Fülle, weg vom Leben. Es tat so gut, wie versteinert hing Nebel zwischen den staksig wirkenden Bäumen und die kalte Luft stach in der Lunge wie kristallene Dolche. Wir waren einfach querfeldein gegangen, wollten mal wieder Neues erleben. So hatten wir dieses Anwesen, dieses Haus entdeckt. Schon merkwürdig. Ich ging näher, Ibi und Nadi folgten mir. Ich hörte, wie mein Atem von meinem Asthma rasselte, ich musste mich beeilen, wenn ich nicht bald daran ersticken wollte. „Wie wärs…“, ich holte Luft, schon jetzt reichte mein Atem nicht mehr für mehr als zwei Worte aus, „wenn wir…reingehen…bitte?!“ „Ich weiß nicht…irgendwie ist das Haus komisch“, entgegnete Nadi, sah sich hektisch um, wie als würden wir beobachtet. Ibi, ihre Zwillingsschwester, antwortete für mich. „Ja schon, aber trotzdem. Ich würd gern mal sehen wie es darin so aussieht. Vielleicht ist ja jemand da und wir bekommen Kekse“, überlegte sie und schon hatten wir alle ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Der Gedanke an einen Teller randvoll mit Schokokeksen und einem dampfenden Kakao machte uns allen Mut an der riesigen Eichenholztür zu klopfen. Wir warteten einige Minuten, der kalte Winterwind pfiff uns immer heftiger um die Ohren. Niemand öffnete. „Wisst ihr was gruselig wäre?“, ich war wieder zu Atem gekommen und nutzte meine neu gewonnene Fähigkeit der Sprache um meiner kranken Kreativität freien Lauf zu lassen. „Wenn die Tür jetzt aufgehen, uns schauerliche Orgelmusik und der Geruch von einem riesigen Keks uns entgegenkommen würde!“ Ibi sah mich strafend an. „Böse Mary, es gibt keine überdimensionalen Kekse. Ein Teller voll würde es doch auch tun“, schimpfte sie und fügte ihren letzten Satz etwas leiser hinzu. Wir lachten wieder. Ein weiterer Windstoß veranlasste uns dazu, uns vor dem scheinbar verheerenden Sturm wegzuducken, die Böen wurden tatsächlich immer stärker und mit der vorbeifegenden Brise öffnete sich auch die Tür ein Stück. Sie quietschte fürchterlich. Nadi wurde etwas blass, ich war nicht minder verwundert über diese Tatsache. "Ich hoffe, dass da jemand die Tür aufgemacht hat…“, meinte meine Freundin, rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Wir alle taten nichts, waren wie erstarrt vor Angst. Irgendwann schien Ibi aus dieser Versteinerung zu erwachen, wie eine Eisskulptur, die sich gegen ihren Schöpfer auflehnte. „ Hallo?“, Ihre Stimme klang zittrig, als sie in die leere Eingangshalle hineinrief, woraufhin ihre Worte kurz verschluckt und dann hallend wieder zu uns herausgeworfen wurden. Wie als würde sich das Haus über uns lustig machen. Ich erschauderte, was für ein abscheulicher Gedanke. Auch ich fasste den Mut, mich zu bewegen. „Ist da irgendjemand?“ Die Tür schwang noch ein Stück weiter auf, ohne das ein Luftzug uns gestreift hatte. Regelrecht entsetzt betrachtete ich die Tür, in deren Antlitz Dämonen und andere schauerliche Fratzen eingraviert waren. „Vielleicht…sollten wir einfach reingehen“, schlug Ibi vor, ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Ihr geheuchelter Optimismus war nur ein weiterer verzweifelter Versuch, die unheimliche Spannung herunterzuspielen. „Sag mal spinnst du?“, Nadi sah ihre Schwester anklagend an. Die beiden lieferten sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein hitziges Wortgefecht, während ich auf einmal gebannt auf das Ende des Raums starrte, der sich vor mir aufbaute. Da war jemand. Ein Junge, vielleicht etwas älter als wir, aber er lief seelenruhig von einer Tür an der rechten Wand zu einer Tür in der linken Wand.Er schien uns nicht zu bemerken, doch als ich näher hinsah, erkannte ich in diesen kostbaren Augenblicken, dass er mich verschmitzt lächelnd ansah. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie die tiefste Tintenfarbe, die es auf Erden gab. Wie hypnotisiert murmelte ich etwas, wie eine Formel, was ich selbst nicht verstand. Vielleicht eine fremde Sprache oder einfach nur hirnloses Geblubber, jedenfalls hörte ich genau in diesem Moment wieder auf Ibi und Nadi. „Hey…da…da war jemand!“, rief ich ihnen zu, war überrascht über meine hohe, schrille Stimme und rannte in das Haus. „Hey Sie, warten Sie mal!“, rief ich dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, doch er kam nicht wieder. „Sag mal, werden hier alle verrückt oder was???“, Nadi stürmte mir nach, wollte mich am Arm packen, da blieb sie regelrecht überwältigt von der Wärme und Geborgenheit, die der Raum ausstrahlte, stehen. „Ibi! Komm rein! Sofort!“ „HA!“, triumphierte Ibi, die natürlich malwieder kein Misstrauen gegenüber dem unheimlichen Haus zeigte. Gut, offensichtlich unheimlich war es ja nicht gerade, ein weich aussehendes, weißes Sofa stand in der Mitte des Eingangsraumes auf einem bunten, in warmen Farben gehaltenen Teppich. Die Wände waren ebenfalls in einem dezenten Weiß gehalten, ein mit grob behauenen Steinen umrahmter Kamin lud zu kuscheligen Abenden auf der Couch ein. Ein Feuer brannte, sandte seine angenehme Wärme bis zu uns. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ein Ofen so viel Energie abgab, aber vielleicht war hier auch noch eine Heizung an oder etwas Ähnliches. Rechts und links führten zwei hölzerne, aber massive Treppen nach oben, hinter einem Geländer waren drei Türen zu sehen. Staunend sah ich mich um, wurde von Nadi aber wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Wieso bist du hier hereingerannt?“, fragte sie. Etwas verwirrt sah ich mich um. "Ich hab jemanden gesehen, aber er ist weg“ „Und du glaubst, dass das nicht nur eine Täuschung der Schatten war?“ „Ich hab jemanden gesehen, ganz sicher!“ Ich verschränkte die Arme. Ibi schloss die große Tür, es wurde bereits kalt hier drinnen. „Lasst uns doch mal schauen, wo hier die Küche ist. Wenn hier ein halbwegs vernünftiger Mensch wohnt, hat er Kakao. Ich will mit jetzt nämlich unbedingt aufwärmen“ Sie ging wagemutig auf eine der vielen Türen zu, die sich zu unserer Linken und Rechten erstreckten. „Äh…Ibi, bist du sicher, dass wir das dürfen? Das ist nicht unser Haus, vielleicht ist der Typ sauer, den die Mary gesehen hat…“, warf Nadi ein. Auch ich trat einen Schritt vor und packte Ibi am Arm. „Jetzt kommt schon…“, bat diese und schaute uns mit flehentlichem Blick an. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Na schön. Ich…würde diesen Typen gerne finden…“, Die beiden sahen mich etwas komisch an. „…und natürlich auch Kakao und Kekse“ Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, schob mich dann schnell aus dem Blickfeld der beiden und ging durch eine der Türen. Sie führte zu einem kurzen Gang, an dessen rechten Ende eine verschlossene, alt aussehende Tür war, dort machte der Gang einen Knick nach Links. Wir folgten dem roten, teuren Teppich um die Biegung und gelangten zu einer weiteren Tür. Sie war wieder so neu und ordentlich wie alles andere in diesem Haus. Ich drückte die blank polierte Klinke hinunter und mit einem leisen Quietschen schwang sie auf. Volltreffer! Die Küche! Sie schien ziemlich modern, die Wände und die Schränke abwechselnd in hellen Holzfarben und einem blassen Blau gehalten. Interessant. Ich war noch dabei, mich fasziniert umzusehen, da bekam ich auf einmal Kopfweh, ein stechender, pulsierend pochender Schmerz, der mich dazu zwang, mich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. "Was ist los?“ Nadi klang schonwieder so panisch besorgt. „Ich…himmel, ist mir schwindelig…“ Ich krümmte mich zusammen, zu dem Kopfschmerz kam eine heftige Übelkeit, so als hätte mir jemand in den Magen geschlagen, aber richtig heftig.Ich würgte. „Hey, ich würd hier nicht rumkotzen“, mahnte Ibi. Merkte sie denn nicht, was mit mir vorging? Ich öffnete meine fest zusammengekniffenen Augen. Helle, grelle Lichtblitze zuckten über mein sich drehendes Blickfeld, ich begann mich mit zu drehen, bis ich von mir unbemerkt vom Stuhl kippte. „Mary! Hör auf damit, das ist kein Spaß!“. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich ein bisschen zu sehr überanstrengt…“, versuchte ich den Sprechenden zu beruhigen, doch es ging mir noch nicht besser, genauso wenig wie ich jetzt noch irgendwelche Stimmen auseinanderhalten konnte. Einzig und allein die Übelkeit hatte ein wenig abgenommen, ich musste mich nicht mehr abartig zusammenkrümmen. „Ich…glaub…ich geh…mir ein Zimmer suchen. Wir werden uns morgen…entschuldigen…aber ich will jetzt nur noch…“, meine letzten Worte gingen in einem kräftigen Hustenanfall unter. „Hoffentlich hast du dich nicht erkältet…“, meinte Ibi noch, während sie die Schränke durchwühlte und gerade eine Packung Milch aus dem augenscheinlichen Kühlschrank zog. „Soll ich dir dann irgendwas bringen? Essen? Trinken? Ne warme Milch?“ „Nein danke…“, keuchte ich noch, schleppte mich auf Nadi gestützt durch das Haus, bis wir ein offenes Zimmer mit einem Bett gefunden hatten. Ich ließ mich darauf fallen und sofort ging es mir besser. Wie als hätte meine jetzige Ruhestätte auf mich gewartet. „Also ich bin dann unten“ Ich stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Gut, es geht mir schon besser. Trotzdem werd ich erstmal schlafen…“ Ich hörte, wie Nadi leise die Tür zumachte, dann war ich allein. Das Bett war ungemein weich. Es war ein Einzelbett, wir hatten bis jetzt noch keine anderen Zimmer mit irgendwelchen Schlafgelegenheiten gefunden, also ging ich davon aus, der Junge, den ich gesehen hatte, allein hier lebte. Wieso? Wieso hatte ich das Gefühl, ihn zu mögen, obwohl ich ihn noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte? Ein scharfer Wind pfiff um das Haus und erzeugte gruselige, heulende Geräusche.Es sah schon nach einem Schneesturm aus, als wir zu unserem Spaziergang aufgebrochen waren, er würde wohl in der Nacht wüten. Hoffentlich war er dann vorbei, ich wollte hier nicht länger bleiben als nötig, obwohl die Gefühle für den Jungen mich zum Bleiben, das unheimliche Haus zum Gehen aufforderten.Das Zimmer hatte nur zugezogene Vorhänge, ich schätzte aber immer noch, dass es früher Abend war. Bis es dunkel würde, dauerte es zwar noch eine Weile, aber das Zimmer hatte eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, dass ich einfach einschlief, ob aus Erschöpfung dieses…Anfalls oder aus anderen Gründen, die ich nicht kannte, es war so und es geschah so. Sicht von: Nadi: Seufzend schloss ich die Tür, leise und mit Bedacht. Wie als wäre es eine überaus anstrengende und an der Konzentration zehrende Tätigkeit, atmete ich erleichtert auf, als endlich die Tür wieder korrekt in ihrer Position lag. Mary hatte echt schlimm ausgesehen, irgendetwas musste mit ihr gewesen sein.Ich drehte mich schnell um, ging mit einigen schnellen Schritten zu der Treppe und strich sanft über das Geländer. Die hölzernen Stäbe waren glatt geschliffen, ebenfalls aus hellem Holz gefertigte Kugeln steckten auf jedem Einzelnen.Ich ging ein Stück nach unten, Ibi würde schon auf mich warten. Außerdem hatte sie bestimmt schon irgendetwas Essbares gefunden, im besten Fall: Kekse. Ich war fast wieder am Fuß der Treppe, da fiel mir eine Tür oben auf. Sie war zwei Türen neben dem Raum, in dem Mary jetzt zu schlafen versuchte, doch sie stand offen, nur ein Stück, trotzdem hörte ich etwas daraus. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Es hörte sich komisch an, wie nichts was ich kannte.Wie Metall auf Metall. Ich war so verwundert, dass ich wie in Trance wieder nach oben ging. Es war beinahe ganz still, nur das jähe, kurze Quietschen in den Dielen der Treppenstufen klang durch die Halle. Verträumt und regelrecht hechelnd erreichte ich das Zimmer, in welches ich aus unerklärlichen Gründen hineingehen wollte.Ich sah ein seltsames Blitzen heraus, ein kalter Schimmer von irgendetwas Metallischem. Es bestärkte meine Neugierde noch mehr, meine Augen mussten funkeln wie eine Elster, die etwas Wertvolles entdeckt hatte. Vorsichtig berührten meine Finger die Türkante, ich schluckte und stieß sie etwas weiter auf.Bis jetzt hatte ich nur durch den fast winzigen Spalt lugen können, doch jetzt schien es, als hätte ich eine Pforte zur Erfüllung meiner Wünsche geöffnet. Ich schlich flink hinein, fand mich in etwas Unglaublichem wieder. Waffen. Einen anständigen Mensch hätte diese krankhafte Menge an Schwertern, Bögen, Hammern und Morgensternen vermutlich in einen hysterischen Anfall gestürzt, doch ich fühlte mich wohl und geborgen. Mein Blick schweifte zu den Klingen, blieb an kunstvollen Dolchen hängen und weidete sich an den unendlichen Spitzen der Metallkugeln mit der Kette und den abgewetzten Holzstäben. Staunend, überwältigt und auch überrascht blieb ich nicht im Türrahmen stehen, sondern ging ein paar Schritte, bis ich jemanden bemerkte. Der Jemand, der dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte, jenes, welches ich von Anfang an nicht bestimmen konnte. Der Junge sah aus, als könnte ihn absolut nichts erschrecken. Seine Augen erschienen mir grau, matt und stumpf, so als wären sie nicht für mich bestimmt. In seiner Hand lag ein geschwungener Dolch, die Klinge war so sauber, dass er sich darin spiegelte. Er stand an einer Vorrichtung, die einen Schleifstein an der Spitze hatte, der Rest diente lediglich zum Antrieb des runden Steines. Winzige Metallsplitter flogen in alle Richtungen, wie beim Flexen oder Schweißen. Die Splitter verfingen sich in dem ausgewaschenen Kapuzenpullover, den er trug, ließen ihn scheinbar glänzen. Er sah mich an, hatte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit nicht abgewendet. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal geblinzelt. Atemlos wartete ich auf eine Reaktion, etwas, das mir sagte, dass er nicht nur leer in die Luft starrte und mich übersah. Wie als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, bekam ich mein Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit anders als erwartet. Das mahlende Geräusch des Schleifsteins setzte aus, er hob die Klinge ein wenig, so als wollte er sie mir präsentieren, umfasste den Griff von Sekunde zu Sekunde fester. Dann, ich hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich bemerkt, was los war, streifte mich ein leichter Luftzug, brachte meine Haare kurz zum Flattern. Eisige Leichtigkeit erfüllte meine Brust, ich keuchte, als ich keine Luft mehr bekam und musste husten, irgendetwas reizte mich und ich kippte nach vorne. Meine Kräfte verließen mich schneller als gedacht, ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal auf meinen Armen abstützen, auch diese brachen zitternd unter mir weg. Das taube Gefühl schien mich an den Boden zu ketten, etwas Feuchtes breitete sich unter mir aus, war warm und so anders als der bemusterte Marmorboden, der sich unter mir erstreckte. Unbemerkt rollte ich auf den Rücken, vielleicht ein Reflex, vielleicht etwas anderes, jedenfalls erkannte ich verschwommen den Jungen, der gerade noch ein Messer geschliffen hatte. Die Waffe glänzte jetzt verräterisch befleckt von meinem Blut, tropfend und triefend. Ich konnte das nicht glauben, das war doch nur ein schlechter Traum, ein Scherz, den mir mein Unterbewusstsein auftischte, eine Lüge, eine verdammte, kranke Lüge! Ich atmete automatisch schneller, ich merkte nur noch, dass ich mehr hustete, als Luft holte. Ich fühlte kratzigen, metallischen Geschmack, überall, so als hätte ich mir den gesamten Mundraum blutig gehustet. Tropfen der warmen Flüssigkeit rannen in meinen Rachen, immer mehr hatte ich das Bedürfnis, zu husten, ununterbrochen. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr richtig Luft holen, dunkelrote Spritzer hatten sich um mich herum ausgebreitet. Ich sah den Angreifer, den so harmlos wirkenden Jungen nicht mehr und ich wollte ihn auch nicht mehr sehen. Kämpfen wollte ich, für mein Leben. Und das sollte garantiert nicht so enden, wie es das gerade tat. Geradezu protestierend stieß ich ein weiteres Würgen aus, mit dem noch mehr Blut meinen Körper verließ. Es schien keinen Sinn mehr zu haben, trotzdem raffte ich all meine Kräfte noch einmal zusammen, wollte am liebsten Aufstehen und auf meinen Mörder losgehen, doch alles kippte plötzlich, wurde so hell und es machte mir trotzdem nichts aus. War das der Tod? Also echt, da zerbrechen sich hier die besten Horrorfilmregisseure den Kopf über ein dunkles, kaltes Nichts, in das man nach dem Leben fällt und dann erwartet einen doch sowas wie der Himmel. Ich fühlte die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die mir wie bei meinen ersten Momenten in dem Zimmer mit den vielen Waffen entgegengekommen war, und hatte plötzlich dieses Bedürfnis, dieses komische Licht zu packen und nie mehr los zu lassen. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, fragen sie bitte ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. Haha, dass ich nicht lache. Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Leben! Sicht von: ??? Ich lächelte, gehässig, Befriedigung durchflutete mich, als ich sah, wie sich die jämmerliche, erbärmliche Freundin meiner Auserwählten vor Schmerzen am Boden kräuselte. Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie den Tod schon in Kauf genommen, trotzdem würde dieser unmittelbar in Kraft treten. An der Klinge, die ich ihr in die Lungenflügel gerammt hatte, befand sich außerdem ein starkes Nervengift, was sie früher oder später sowieso umbringen würde. Mit einem weiteren Keuchen, einem letzten Krümmen, dem einzigen Zeichen ihres eigentlich tobenden Aufbäumen, wurde ihr Blick glasig und ich knurrte zufrieden. Sie sollten alle sterben. Der Tod war mir allgegenwärtig, jeder, der hierher kam und auserwählt wurde, sollte genauso leiden wie ich selbst. Ich schob diese mörderischen Gedanken fort, jetzt war nicht die Zeit in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.Entschlossen ging ich aus dem Raum, den ich extra offen gelassen hatte, es war eine Falle, abgestimmt auf das jeweilige Opfer. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein sadistisches Genie. Aber so ist das nun mal im Leben…im Leben wie im Tod. Ich schloss die Tür vorsichtig und leise, ich wollte ja niemanden aufwecken. Flink kramte ich einen zeigefingergroßen Schlüssel heraus. Er war neu, das unterschied ihn von dem, den meine Auserwählte bekommen würde. Kein Rost befleckte ihn wie Blut meine schändliche Vergangenheit, ein engelsgleiches Schimmern lag auf dem relativ neuen Metall, war nicht so matt wie der andere, abgegriffen von den vielen Händen, die versucht hatten, sein Geheimnis zu lüften. So lange wartete ich jetzt schon, wie grausame tausend Jahre fühlte es sich an und es klirrte etwas mehr als beabsichtigt, sobald ich den Schlüssel in das für ihn vorgesehene Schloss steckte. So wie meine Auserwählte genau passend für mich wäre. Ein leicht verbittertes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, keine der vielen, die dieses Haus je betreten hatten, waren gut genug gewesen. Niemand hatte dem standhalten können, was ich erlitten hatte. Ich drehte mich zur Treppe, wie es die Tote vermutlich vorhin getan hatte, ging hinunter. Mich würde nichts aufhalten, soweit ich wusste, gab es noch jemanden, der als Opfer enden würde. Schweigend und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen ging ich in die Küche, beobachtete einen Moment resigniert, wie ein Mädchen meine Schränke und Schubladen wie eine Irre durchwühlte. Okay. Und da sagt einer, ich wäre verrückt! Ich hatte sie belauscht, sie suchte Kekse und hatte die Milch bereits gefunden. Sie bemerkte mich tatsächlich nicht, was mich darin bestärkte, sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Normalerweise war es ja genau umgekehrt, Mädchen bemerkten mich, bevor ich sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Aber Segen war auch Fluch… Aus einem versteckten Schrank holte ich eine Packung Kekse hervor. Lecker, aber für mich nicht nötig. Ich schüttelte meine Hand und es raschelte, sodass sich das Mädchen blitzartig umdrehte. Sie hatte ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, so als erwartete sie eine ihrer Freundinnen, dieses verschwand jedoch sofort, als sie mich entdeckte. „Schon gut, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben“, beruhigte ich sie sofort, um kein unnötiges Misstrauen zu schüren. „Ich kann mir denken, dass du Hunger hast. Hier“. Ich streckte ihr die Packung entgegen. Nur einen guten Eindruck machen, der erste war immer der wichtigste und ich durfte das hier einfach nicht vermasseln. Sie hatte bis jetzt wie erstarrt dagestanden, noch war sie sich unsicher. Mh…das wusste ich bald zu ändern. Ich warf ihr einen warmherzigen Blick zu, kam einen Schritt näher. Zaghaft streckte sie die Hand aus, entweder war sie zu bezaubert von mir oder aber zu sprachlos von meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen. Ich tendierte zu zweitem. Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre ich ihr Typ. Wieder ein aufmunterndes Zuzwinkern, hoffentlich würde sie ihre Scheu mir gegenüber schnell ablegen, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit und musste vorbereiten, was nötig war. Anstatt darauf zu warten, dass sie mit ihrer Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit irgendetwas unternahm, stellte ich die Kekse einfach auf den Tisch und setzte mich daneben. Meine Finger klackten unruhig auf dem billigen Holz, ein Zeichen meiner Nervosität. Mist. Ich durfte sie nicht noch unsicherer machen, als sie ohnehin schon war. Wieso hatte ich bei ihr das Gefühl, etwas falsch machen zu können? Jeden, Jede, von der es mein genialer Plan verlangte, sie alle hatte ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht, dahin gemetzelt, betrogen und schließlich zerfetzt. Weshalb kam gerade jetzt meine menschenfreundliche Seite zum Vorschein? Ich hörte mich einige einladende Worte sagen. „Komm setz dich doch. Bitte, bedien dich!“'' Würg.'' So hatte ich mich ja bei noch niemandem einschleimen müssen. Und dann dieser freundliche Blick, den ich ihr ununterbrochen zuwerfen musste.'' Widerlich! Folter!'' Aber auch schade…Genau dieses Misstrauen, diese Unsicherheit ließ es nicht zu, sie zu einer Auserwählten zu machen. Die Regeln waren einfach, doch sie sprachen alle gegen sie. Nur diejenige, die sich zuerst in mich verliebte – sprich, zum ersten Mal sah – und gleichzeitig leichtgläubig genug war, von mir zu glauben, ich könnte jemals irgendeine Liebe erwidern, wurde meine Auserwählte. Mitleid war wichtig, sie musste den Mut haben, mir helfen zu wollen. Das Mädchen, welches sich jetzt scheinbar betont langsam auf einen der Stühle, nämlich jenen mir gegenüber, niederließ, erfüllte keine dieser Voraussetzungen. Sie schien meinen Wert nicht zu erkennen, genauso wenig wie ein Bauer, dem ein roher Diamant unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Ich seufzte und fast automatisch glitt mein Blick an ihr vorbei, zu der Wand, an der die Fotos hingen. Bilder von mir und meiner glücklichen Vergangenheit, Szenen aus einer beneidenswerten Kindheit. Ich hatte sie alle mit schwarzem Filzstift (wasserunlöslich) übermalt. Groll legte meine Stirn in Falten, was mein Gegenüber wieder zögern ließ. Vorhin, als ihre Freundinnen noch bei ihr waren, hatte sie gelacht und Witze gerissen. Waren ihr Fremde immer so unheimlich oder lag das an mir? Plötzlich stand ich auf, eher ein Reflex als eine kontrollierbare Handlung, meine Hektik war sicher schon viel zu offensichtlich geworden. „Ich…komm gleich wieder. Warte hier, ja?“ Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, griff aber jetzt umso schneller nach den Keksen. Ich hatte keine Zeit, ihr dabei zuzusehen, war schonwieder völlig aus dem Zeitplan. Wie lang saß ich schon hier? 10 Minuten? 5? 30? Ich hatte mich ja ganz verloren, das war nicht gerade hilfreich. Schnell verschwand ich durch die Tür in Richtung Gang, kam nach der Biegung wieder in der Haupthalle an, verweilte kurz und überlegte, wie viel Stolz ich eigentlich noch verlieren müsste, um jemals ohne Schuldgefühle hier hindurch spazieren zu können, wie es normale Menschen taten. Ich konnte mich losreißen, ging zu einer Tür rechts des Einganges und folgte einem Gang bis zu einem weiten Zimmer, dem Bad diesmal, wo ich mir schon alles Nötige zurechtgelegt hatte. Eine Seilschlinge und ein Handtuch, mehr benötigte ich nicht für einen Mord. Ich legte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf.'' Perfekt.'' Es würde perfekt werden. Unbeabsichtigt fiel mein Blick auf die Badewanne, scheußliche Bilder stiegen in mir auf. Seine Leiche war schon längst fort, doch immer noch sah ich, wie das Blut das weiße Porzellan färbte. Er war der Freund der letzten Auserwählten gewesen und sie hatte allen Grund, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Er war stark und größer als ich, niemals hätte ich es geschafft, ihn auf herkömmliche Art zu beseitigen. Also tat ich erst einmal freundlich, mischte ihm aber ein leichtes Schlafmittel mit ins Essen. Und, oh mann, ich hätte mich schlapp lachen können, wie schnell der Typ abgekippt ist. Nachdem ich meine Auserwählte von ihm getrennt hatte, er es sich gerade in meinem Bett gemütlich machte, schlich ich einfach zu ihm und schlitzte ihm die Pulsadern auf. Der Arme… Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er etwas mitbekommen hatte, das Beruhigungsmittel hatte noch besser als gut gewirkt. Da meine derzeitige Besucherin glaubte, ich würde oben immer noch alles für ihren Freund fertig machen, hatte ich genug Zeit, mein Opfer hier nach unten in die Badewanne zu verfrachten und dort meinetwegen ausbluten zu lassen. Und hey, der Kerl hatte wirklich abartig viel von dem Zeug, ertrinken können hätte er in seinem Blut! Aber jetzt musste ich wirklich wieder zurück. Die Schlinge wie ein Lasso neben mir her schwingend, kehrte ich in die Küche zurück. Bis dahin hatte ich das Mitgebrachte natürlich hinter meinem Rücken versteckt. Sie bedankte sich für das ach so leckere Essen. Haha, das ich nicht lache. ''Das war ihre Henkersmahlzeit! Nur bis sie das herausfand, würde ich wahrscheinlich schon begonnen haben. Und wie ich jetzt anfing. Ich begann recht harmlos, sie war gerade aufgestanden und reichte mir die halbleere Packung. Holla, die hatte ja ordentlich zugelangt! Mh, mir auch recht. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank, wartete, bis sie sich nicht ahnend wieder dem blanken Tisch zuwandte und verstellte in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Lebensmittel um Zeit zu schinden. Mein Herz klopfte wie vor einer Hetzjagd, so viel Spaß hatte ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Erwartungsvoll leckte ich mir die Lippen, musterte sie ein letztes Mal aus dem Augenwinkel. ''Ich wollte morden. Mein Instinkt übernahm, alles ging ganz schnell. Ich machte mir meine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit zu nutze, packte sie an den Haaren und umwickelte ihr Gesicht mit dem Handtuch. Ersticken könnte sie daran nicht, doch sie geriet bereits in Panik. Ich umschloss ihre Beine mit dem meinen, zwang sie wortwörtlich in die Knie. Ich hätte ihr auch einige Schläge in Kniekehlen und Magen geben können, aber das Gekreische wäre dann wirklich zu laut geworden. Auch durch das dämpfende Tuch kam es mir ungeheuer laut vor, ein vollkommener Gegensatz zu der mir gewohnten Stille. Gleich würde ich diese Ruhe wiedererlangen!'' Gleich!'' Dieses Bedürfnis wandelte sich zu Gier, einem Wahn, auf den ein so befriedigender Rausch folgte, dass nur noch das das Leben lebenswert machte. Über das Handtuch, was ich mittlerweile über ihren ganzen Kopf gezogen hatte, stülpte ich nun die Schlinge. Ich verengte nur etwas, sofort verstummte das Gejammer. „Bitte, bitte lass mich leben!“, flehte die klägliche Stimme. Ich drückte sie nieder, noch weiter auf den Boden, bis sie ausgestreckt dalag.. Zur Sicherheit legte ich ein Knie in ihren Rücken, das andere in ihre Kniekehlen. Ich nahm ihr endgültig die Bewegungsfreiheit, indem ich ihren rechten Arm nach hinten verdrehte. So hatte ich immer noch eine Hand frei, um die Schlinge langsam fester zu ziehen. „Nein, bitte nicht, ich flehe dich an!“ Ihre Stimme klang nun erstickt, bestimmt sah sie gerade ihr jämmerliches Leben an ihr vorbeiziehen. „Tut mir leid“, meine Stimme war weich, weich und warm. Da war etwas, das war nicht wie die übliche, geheuchelte Freundlichkeit. Sympathie? Mitleid? Ich? Niemals! Ich war schon längst innerlich tot, abgestorben, lebte nur noch vom Rausch des Mordens. Trotzdem machte ich nicht einfach weiter, wie ich es vorhatte. Ich stand nicht auf, nur um ihr dort den Fuß in den Nacken zu rammen, das Seil festzuzurren und ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie den Weg in den Tod fand. Dadurch, dass ich ihren Nacken blockierte, traute sie sich instinktiv nicht mehr, irgendetwas zu tun und meine Überlegenheit maximierte sich somit auf 100%. Jetzt, wo ich sitzen blieb und sanft über das Handtuch strich, dort, wo vermutlich ihre Wange lag, war dieser Mord zumindest noch nicht vollkommen im Eimer. Ich schaffte es immer zu improvisieren.'' Immer.'' Das Tuch war bereits tränennass, ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Wieso? Weil es erbärmlich war, um sein Leben zu betteln. Als könnte man es vermissen! Pah! Ich würde diesen unschuldigen Seelen schon einbläuen, was es hieß, in einem menschlichen Körper zu sterben! Nie wieder sollte sie in einen zurückkehren wollen! Solange würde ich bestehen, bis jeder Einzelne kapiert hatte, dass Leben das Grausamste ist, was es überhaupt gibt. Warum ich mich dann schon längst nicht selbst umgebracht habe? Diese Frage erzeugt bei mir höchstens ein leichtes Lächeln. Andere, die so sind wie ich, sollen nicht so verzweifelt werden, wie ich es über die Jahre der Einsamkeit geworden bin, deshalb bringe ich jeden um, der es wagt, das Anwesen meiner Familie zu besudeln. Ein leises Wimmern sagte mir, dass ich unbeabsichtigt fester gezogen hatte und lockerte meinen Griff sofort wieder. Sie sollte ja leidend sterben. Nach einiger Zeit drang ein leises Krächzen an mein Ohr. „Sieh mir doch ins Gesicht, wenn du dich traust!“, es war mehr ein herausforderndes Zischen als ein Klagen. Ich rührte mich nicht, obwohl ihre Worte mich bereits zum Kochen brachten. „Oder bist du ein Feigling, der dem Tod nicht in die Augen sehen kann?“. Ich knurrte warnend. Niemand. NIEMAND forderte mich derartig dreist heraus. Grob zog ich ihr das Handtuch vom Kopf. Was ich sah, ließ mich einen Moment nach Luft schnappen. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht auf der Seite, aber ihre tiefgrünen, mitleidigen Augen starrten mich an und flehten unterwürfig nach Erbarmen. Kurz war ich sprachlos, überwältigt von der Ausdruckstärke dieser wortlosen Bitte. Ein so gewaltiges Flehen lag darin, es war geradezu unnatürlich. „Bitte…lass mich leben…“ In ihren Worten lag kein bestimmter Ausdruck, er war nur von Tränen erstickt. Die Augen waren rot, was mir noch mehr unsichtbare Vorwürfe verschaffte. Ich knurrte erneut widerwillig. Noch NIE hatte ich mich bei einem Opfer so entschieden. Ich seufzte, sah mich kurz um, als würde ich gerade von irgendwem geprüft und tat etwas Verbotenes. Es fühlte sich falsch an, als ich die Schlinge schweren Herzens löste und um ihre Fußgelenke legte. „Ein Mucks und ich breche dir beide Beine. Dann kannst du sehen, wie du mir entkommst!“, fauchte ich, nutzte das Handtuch notdürftig als Fessel für ihre Arme. Eigentlich war es ziemlich töricht, riskant, sie nicht vorher zu knebeln, doch dieser friedliche Ausdruck, der mich an ein unschuldiges Tier erinnerte, ließ mich auf die Methode vertrauen. Ich zog sie aus der Küche, in die Eingangshalle. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass ich schon glaubte, allein das würde meine Auserwählte aufwecken. Doch das verschonte Mädchen blieb artig still. Ich war überrascht, dass sie sich an meine Regeln hielt, aber vielleicht hatte sie auch nur viel zu große Angst vor mir und meinen Drohungen. Ich wollte zu der Tür neben jener, die nach dem Gang in das Badezimmer führte, dort könnte ich sie verrotten lassen, ohne in diese grauenhaften Bambiaugen zu starren. Gerade wollte ich aufatmen, mit erleichtert in Sicherheit wiegen, da ging ein Kreischen durch das komplette Haus. „MAAARRRYYYY!!!!!!“ '' Innerlich verfluchte ich mich, schlug meinen Kopf gegen imaginäre Wände und warf mich aus ebenfalls imaginären Fenstern und Höhen. Jetzt war Schluss mit lustig!!! Ich hielt ihr den Mund zu, mein Trommelfell und die wunderschöne Gläsersammlung meiner Eltern würden dabei ja noch draufgehen! Ich zerrte sie so schnell ihr wildes Gestrampel auf einmal es zuließ, zu der Tür und betete, dass mein Zimmer genauso schalldicht war, wie in den letzten, kläglichen Jahren meiner Kindheit, in denen sich mein Bruder und meine Eltern immer gestritten hatten, sobald ich ins Bett ging. Und, welch ein Wunder, ich war jedes Mal friedlich eingeschlafen. Oh endlich! Ich war an der Tür angekommen und stieß sie auf, schleppte mich und mein jetzt garantiert totgeweihtes Opfer hinein und machte hektisch wieder zu. Zum Abschließen war keine Zeit, erst musste ich dieses Kind zum Schweigen bringen! Sie landete an der Wand, meine Finger krallten sich in ihren Hals. Sie hing vielleicht einen halben Meter über dem Boden, meine Raserei gab mir fast übermenschliche Kräfte. Sie würgte, verdrehte bereits gequält die Augen. Ich verzog meine zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Du hast es so gewollt!“, brachte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ich stieß ihr mein Knie so oft in den Magen, bis sie Blut und was weiß ich noch spuckte. Gleichzeitig presste ich immer fester erbarmungslos zu, solange, bis ich ruhiger wurde. Ihre Finger krallten sich immer noch in meine Hände, doch nun erschlafften sie, baumelten leblos neben ihrem Körper. Ein letztes Rinnsal Blut suchte sich seinen Weg aus ihren Mundwinkeln und ein Tropfen, feinen, hellen Blutes fiel auf meine verkrampften Finger. Ich ließ von ihr ab, sie fiel ohne ein Lebenszeichen auf den kalten Marmorboden, der dem ähnlich war, der oben n meiner Waffensammlung verlegt worden war. Meine Anspannung, meine Gier nach Tod legte sich langsam. Mit einem abschätzigen Blick nach unten musterte ich die jetzt blaugrauen Lippen, die blassen Wangen und die nun stumpf leuchtenden Augen. Und die wäre fast meine Auserwählte geworden? Wie blind war ich denn bitte? Sie war genauso hilflos wie alle anderen gewesen. Ich stieß ihr Gesicht mit dem Fuß an, ihr Kopf rollte etwas zur Seite. Heute Nacht war noch viel zu tun… ''Sicht von: Mary Mitten in der Nacht schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wovon ich geträumt hatte, ich wusste nur, dass es schrecklich war. Alles hatte mit einem schrillen Schrei geendet und ich war hochgeschreckt. Ich hatte wieder Kopfschmerzen und beschloss, nach unten zu gehen, und mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ich erkannte die Dunkelheit daran, dass sie durch die ohnehin schon dicken Vorhänge zu mir ins Zimmer gedrungen war und alles in ein samtenes Schwarz gehüllt hatte. Ich stand auf, versuchte mich zurechtzufinden. Ich fand keine Lichtschalter, aber die Tür. Im gesamten Haus war es vollkommen dunkel, ich tastete mich mühsam voran. Dreimal stürzte ich auf der Treppe fast, ohne das Vorhandensein von jeglichen Lichtquellen war ich wirklich aufgeschmissen. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte ich den Flur, der in die Küche führte und von dem aus mir ein im Moment geradezu grelles Licht entgegen schien. Es war warm, nicht wie von einer Lampe und außerdem ständig flackernd. Es musste einfach eine Kerze sein.'' Ob der komische Junge wieder da war?'' Ich blieb zögerlich vor der Küchentür stehen, die Hand auf der Klinke. Eine gedämpfte Stimme drang zu mir. „Komm nur rein…ich weiß, das du da bist“, Verwundert blieb ich noch einen Moment stehen, dann gab ich mir einen Ruck und schritt hinein. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, wie als hätte ich Angst, dass mich im nächsten Moment ein grausames Monster anfallen würde. Als ich mich einige Sekunden danach traute, hinzusehen, sah ich nur einen scheinbar trauernden, in sich zusammengesunkenen Jungen. Trübe, grau verschleierte Augen, blasse, ebenfalls graue Haut in einem ausgeblichenen, schwarzen Sweatshirt. Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, als hätte er vom Tod einer geliebten Person erfahren. Einfach vollkommen hoffnungslos. „ Ist…alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, fragte ich und warf ihm einen sich vergewissernden Blick zu. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihn zu siezen. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit zu reagieren, mit einem Mal war er bei mir, so etwas Schnelles hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Augen weit aufzureißen und in seine unglaublich intensiven Pupillen zu starren, bevor er mich einfach küsste. Seine Hände hatten sich auf meine Schultern gelegt und zogen mich näher an sich heran. Als die Überraschung über dieses Ereignis wich, kam dieses Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend, seine eiskalten, aber ungemein weichen Lippen ließen mich erschaudern und ich überließ mich diesem Moment, der ewig anzudauern schien. „ Du bist die Richtige“, flüsterte er, als er endlich von mir abließ. Noch etwas benebelt schaute ich auf die leichte Röte, die sich um seine Nase legte. „Versuch mich zu finden…“, hauchte er mir ins Ohr, ein weiteres Zittern durchlief mich angesichts der unglaublich vertrauensvollen Worte. Es erschien mir wie das verführerische Zischen einer Schlange, die mich zu etwas Verbotenem überredete. Er legte mir etwas in die Hand, drückte sie zusammen, als hätte er mir sein Herz anvertraut und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Wie betäubt stand ich da, erwartete etwas, dass nicht kommen würde. Als ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinen Blick auf meine fest zusammengedrückte Faust richtete, liefen meine Knöchel schon weiß an. Krampfhaft hatten sich meine Finger um diesen Gegenstand geschlossen, jetzt öffnete ich sie wieder und hielt einen kleinen, rostigen Schlüssel in der Handfläche. Er schien nicht wirklich zu dem Haus zu passen, zu der modernen Einrichtung, eher zu der Ausstrahlung des Anwesens. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun sollte, bis mir einfiel, dass ich ja eigentlich zum Wassertrinken hier herunter gekommen war. Und wie ich das jetzt tat, mein Kopf klemmte regelrecht unter dem Wasserhahn, trotzdem wollte ich den Geschmack des schönen Fremden noch nicht verschwinden lassen. Außer Atem stützte ich mich auf der Tischplatte ab, alle Kräfte verließen mich, so als hätte der Hauseigentümer meine Kräfte langsam und schleichend aufgesogen. Verträumt berührte ich meine Lippen, von denen fortwährend kalte Wassertropfen abperlten.'' Merkwürdig. Meine Gefühle fuhren immer noch Achterbahn, ich war kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich wurde mir jedoch drei Dingen bewusst: 1. Daheim machten sich garantiert schon alle Sorgen. Vor allem bei dem Schneesturm, der draußen wütete. Wir konnten hier nicht weg und waren mit diesem gruseligen Jungen hier eingesperrt. 2. Ich sollte jetzt vielleicht Ibi und Nadi suchen, vermutlich waren sie auch irgendwo untergekommen und ich wollte auch nicht mehr allein sein. Ebenso gut könnte ich jetzt aber auch nach einem passenden Schloss für den Schlüssel suchen. Meine Entscheidung zwischen der Tatsache, dass ich mich jetzt aber auch wieder ins Bett legen konnte, war auch schon der dritte Punkt. Vorerst entschied ich mich zur Suche nach meinen Freundinnen, denn die Lust aus Schlafen war mir endgültig vergangen.Andererseits versuchte ich meine unstillbare Neugierde zu unterdrücken, die mit dem geheimnisvollen Schlüssel einherging. Also ging ich wieder aus der Küche in den Gang. Trotz aller Selbstkontrolle blieb ich vor der verschlossenen Pforte, die auf meinem Weg lag, stehen. Regelrecht staunend musterte ich jeden Zentimeter von ihr, so als wäre sie der Weg zur Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche. Sie hatte etwas mit dem Schlüssel gemein, beide erschienen mir steinalt. Das einzige, was im Haus nach einer Gruselgeschichte aussah und auch das Einzige, was mich jetzt dazu brachte, den Schlüssel ganz langsam und vorsichtig ins Schloss zu stecken. Schließlich, so rechtfertigte ich mich in Gedanken meinem Schneckentempo gegenüber, könnte ja beides von einer Sekunde zu anderen einfach zu Staub zerfallen. Ich hielt den Atem an, als es sanft klickte und die Tür sofort ein Stück nach innen aufging. Ein modriger Geruch kam mir entgegen, erinnerte mich an einen verstaubten Dachboden. Es roch nach Abenteuer und Gefahr. Die Luft aus dem Zimmer war kalt, ließ mich frösteln. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, machte mir selbst Mut. Vermutlich war in dem Zimmer nur die Heizung ausgefallen und es wurde für längere Zeit vergessen, dort sauberzumachen. Ich öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter, hörte auf die abstrakten Geräusche, die die Tür von sich gab und meinen eigenen Herzschlag, der mich zu erdrücken schien. Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, wie als würde ich mich im Eifer eines Gefechtes befinden. Ich tat einen Schritt, dann noch einen bis ich scheinbar den Weg in eine völlig andere Welt gefunden hatte. Meine Überwältigung fand keine Grenzen. Spiegel, überall, wo man auch hinsah, waren Spiegel. Ein kalter Luftzug streifte mich, mein Blick wanderte automatisch nach oben. Helle Wolken verdeckten die Schwärze der Nacht, soviel erkannte ich durch das zerbrochene Glasdach. Der Raum war fast rund, vielleicht sechseckig, doch das wurde durch die vielen Spiegel kaschiert. Etwas Schnee, aber vor allem Staub bedeckte den Boden, er war ganz glatt…und sicherlich eiskalt. Ich blieb mit meinen Socken immer wieder an der dünnen Eisfläche, die sich anscheinend dort unten gebildet hatte, hängen. Ich fühlte ihre Kälte sogar durch sie hindurch, und das sollte was heißen. Ich hatte mir extra dickte Strümpfe ausgesucht, weil ich auf solchen Spaziergängen immer fror. Gedankenverloren lief ich ein paar Schritte, hinterließ eine Spur aus Fußabdrücken in dem vielen Staub, der vielleicht eine Zentimeter hoch war. Mein Blick schweifte durch die dunklen Spiegelflächen, die wirklich überall waren. Goldene Rahmen, hölzerne Rahmen, alles war da. Sorgsam betrachtete das Mädchen, das sich in den unzähligen Flächen wiederspiegelte, mit vor Bewunderung und Angst großen Augen. Ich beobachtete, wie ihre warme Atemluft sich sofort in Wölkchen in der stickigen, aber eisigen Luft absetzte. Sobald ich in den Raum gekommen war, hatte mich eines der vielen Schmuckstücke wie magisch angezogen. Es war der größte Spiegel in dem Raum und auch der größte, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er reichte vom Boden bis zur Decke, was sicherlich mehr als zwei Meter waren und hatte vielleicht eine Breite von meiner Körpergröße. An seinem goldenen Rahmen waren stolzierende Fabelwesen, glotzende Fratzen und schauerliche Masken eingearbeitet. Die Spiegelfläche war klar, doch als ich hineinsah, erschrak ich fürchterlich. Ein blasses, erschöpftes Ich sah mir entgegen. Halb zerfledderte Kleidung, eine tiefe, blutende Wunde an meinem Knie, meine Jeans in ein grausames Dunkelrot getaucht. Mein linker Ärmel war abgerissen, ebenso blutige Kratzer zogen sich darüber. Plötzlich spürte ich das Brennen der unsichtbaren Wunden wie flüssiges Feuer, das über die Verletzungen gegossen würde. Mein Haar glänzte nur noch matt, kraftlos, meine Augen trüb von Schmerz, Hunger und Verlust. ''Was war nur mit mir passiert? ''Das war doch nicht ich!'' Ein gedämpftes Splittern drang zu mir, unwillkürlich richtete ich meinen Blick nach oben. Das zersplitterte Fenster. Es war, als sähe ich etwas, was hier vor langer Zeit einmal passiert war. Ich schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Ich konnte mir in diesen Momenten genau vorstellen, wie es zerbrach, jemand war hereingekommen. Jetzt regnete es unsichtbare Splitter, im Spiegel konnte ich sie sehen, genau wie die Person, die mit herunter gekommen war. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze landete dieser Jemand auf dem Boden, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. Der Anblick dieser Person versetzte mir einen Stich, obwohl, ich sei noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht, eine eisige Maske, wandte sich zu mir und ich bemühte mich, nicht erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten, also in ihre Richtung zu machen. Diese Augen, ich kannte diese Augen. Sie waren so unglaublich schwarz. Das waren die Augen des wunderschönen Fremden, der mich geküsst hatte. Doch diese Augen waren anders, so voll Hass, voll Bedauern. Sie brannten sich in mich und ich glaubte in Flammen zu stehen. Die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich, fraßen sich immer weiter in meine Seele, nahmen mir allen Wunsch zu leben. Ich wollte mich losreißen, losreißen von diesem Blick, der mich scheinbar an Ort und Stelle hielt. Unsichtbare Ketten rissen, ich rannte, weg, weg von diesem Spiegel, von diesem Raum, von diesem verfluchten Haus. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit, alles strömte gleichzeitig auf mich ein. Ich war dem Druck nicht gewachsen, der dieses brutale Spiegel auf mich ausübte. Meine Schmerzensschreie hallten durch das ganze Anwesen, eigentlich hätten sie Ibi und Nadi wecken müssen. Doch ich wollte nur meiner glühenden Seele Kühlung verschaffen. Gedankenlos sprang ich auf das Fenster neben der schweren Eingangstür zu, zerbrach es mit einem gewaltigen Krach und landete draußen mitten im eiskalten Schnee. Es interessierte mich nicht, es interessierte mich nicht, dass ich innerhalb von Sekunden auskühlte, dass ich mich an unzähligen Glassplittern geschnitten hatte und dass sich mein Blut langsam in einer Pfütze unter mir sammelte. Dieser seelische Schmerz, den ich empfunden hatte, er hätte die Kälte verdampfen lassen können, doch Schnee und Eis ließen die Schmerzen langsam verblassen. Die Kälte tat gut. Ich fröstelte. Sie erinnerte mich daran, noch zu leben. Doch allmählich verschwand auch dies, immer mehr ließ die Verzweiflung nach. Die puderweiße Winterlandschaft verschwamm nicht nur, sie ergraute, wurde immer dunkler, bis schließlich nichts als taube Leichtigkeit mich erfüllte. Hitze, grausame Hitze. Ich fühlte mich grausam schlecht, miserabel, ausgenutzt und verraten. Besinnungslos wanderte mein benebelter Blick durch den Raum, in dem ich mich befand, blieb an diesen unheimlich schwarzen Augen hängen. Ob es der unbekannte Fremde war, der mir im Spiegel begegnet war? Oder doch der andere, der sich so sehr für mich zu interessieren schien? Ich erkannte noch nicht viel, nur Verschwommenes. Einzig und allein diese Augen stachen regelrecht hervor. Ich stieß ein paar unverständliche Worte aus, betäubt von Kälte, die mich meine Beine und Arme nicht fühlen ließ. „Sch…ganz ruhig…“, Finger streichelten sanft meine hitzige Wange. Eiskalte Lippen streiften samtig weich meine Stirn, eine angenehme Linderung für die Hitze, die meinen glühenden Kopf erfasst hatte und auch in meinem restlichen Körper herrschte, zumindest in den Teilen, in denen ich etwas spürte. „Was ist passiert?“, wimmerte ich kraftlos und erschöpft, war nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, wie nah er bei mir war. Er war kein Fremder, er war ein Freund, der es verstand, mir zu helfen. „Du bist aus dem Fenster gesprungen, weißt du das nicht mehr?“ Kurz glaubte ich ein Lächeln in seinen Worten zu erkennen, doch ich war zu erschöpft, mir weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich erinnerte mich an das helle Schneeweiß, die einzige Erinnerung, die ich noch an meinen Unfall hatte. „Geht es mir deshalb so miserabel?“, ich versuchte ein bitteres Lächeln. „Nun ja, du hast viel Blut verloren…da kann man sich schonmal so fühlen“ „Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, will ich mein Blut wieder!“, jammerte ich ironisch, ein Wunder, dass ich noch so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte. „Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, kannst du es ja draußen aus dem Schnee kratzen, wenn es dir dadurch besser geht…“, er lächelte. Ich fühlte, wie bleierne Erschöpfung mich durchfuhr. Ich musste mich wohl wirklich noch erholen, deshalb beschloss ich, das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. „Wo sind meine Freundinnen?“, fragte ich, versuchte meine Hand zu heben, doch sie zuckte nur leicht. „Sie…“, er schnappte nach Luft. Ihm schien das Thema eindeutig nicht zu gefallen. „…sind Hilfe holen gegangen, sie haben dich gesehen und sich darauf geeinigt, loszugehen und dich später nachzuholen.“ „Das würden sie nicht tun“ Meine Augen fielen wieder zu, doch ich versuchte der pulsierenden Hitze standzuhalten. Ich wollte nicht wieder schlafen, ich wollte wissen, wo Ibi und Nadi waren. Ich wollte die Hoffnung auf die beiden noch nicht aufgeben. Was war mit ihnen? Gleichzeitig wollte ich nicht wahr haben, dass sie gegangen waren. Weshalb waren sie nicht hier? Würde er mich denn belügen? Und wenn, wozu? Einige Minuten herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „Wieso kümmerst du dich um mich?“, wollte ich schließlich wissen. Ich nuschelte nur noch, kein wirklich verständliches Wort kam mehr aus meinem Mund. „…weil ich dir eine zweite Chance geben will. Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Kraft, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht…“, erklärte er, Bitterkeit und leichte Wut schwangen darin mit. Ich hörte seine Stimme wie durch Watte. „Wieso…hast du mich in diesen Raum geschickt?“ Immer mehr fühlte ich, wie ich in den Rhythmus von Hitze und Schläfrigkeit gezogen wurde.. …weil ich jemanden wie dich brauche…“ „Wer war das…das im Spiegel?“, wollte ich wissen und meinte damit die Person, die scheinbar dieselben schwarzen Augen hatte wie mein rettender Helfer. „Das…brauchst du nicht zu wissen…“ Ich hörte, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten und es dunkler im Raum wurde, er musste die Vorhänge zugezogen haben. „Warte mit deinen Fragen, bis es dir wieder besser geht, ja?“ Er erwartete keine Antwort, ging einfach aus dem Raum. Das Letzte was ich hörte, war, wie die Tür leise zugezogen wurde. Der Schlaf hatte mich wiedergefunden. Als ich wieder erwachte, ging es mir wesentlich besser, mein Beschützer stand in der Tür und schien nur auf mich gewartet zu haben. „Dir geht es besser, oder?“, seine Stimme schien belustigt. „Mir ist kalt!“, nörgelte ich sarkastisch, trotzdem waren meine Finger tatsächlich kalt. „Mh…ich hätte dich ja gerne in die Badewanne gesteckt…aber…das hättest du mir nicht durchgehen lassen…“ Wir lachten. „Wieso sind wir eigentlich so fröhlich?“, wollte ich wissen, ein Lächeln lag immer noch auf meinen Lippen. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mein Bett zu. „Ich denke, wir sind froh, dass du noch lebst…“, überlegte er, verweilte mit einer Hand an meinem Arm. „Übrigens, wusstest du, dass das mein Zimmer ist?“ Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. „Tut mir leid…ich…mir ging es nicht so gut“ Er hob die Hand, als Zeichen, dass ich schweigen sollte. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm…du hattest keine andere Wahl…“ Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Und weißt du…ich habe seit ungefähr zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen…dürfte ich also…“ „Äh…“, er machte die Röte in meinem Gesicht nicht gerade weniger. „Komm, mach Platz, mein kleiner Blutengel“, meinte er und ich hatte keine wirkliche Zeit, über diesen abstrakten Spitznamen nachzudenken, weil ich mich beeilen musste, schnellstmöglich an den äußersten Rand des Bettes zu kommen. Dabei hatte ich doch sowieso schon so wenig Platz gehabt. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg, doch er schien auch in den nächsten Minuten nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Gib‘s zu, du wolltest gar nicht schlafen“ Ich hörte, wie seine Lippen ein Lächeln formten, dann wie der Stoff der dicken Decke raschelte, als er sich zu mir umdrehte. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, überlegte, ob es klug wäre, mich jetzt auch umzudrehen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte ich bereits in seine tiefsinnigen, schwarzen Pupillen. Er kam mir so unwirklich vor. So…komisch. Anders. „Bist du ein Traum?“ „Sicher nicht“ Seine Lippen kamen mir erneut näher, berührten mich vorsichtig. Er war eiskalt. „Bist du der Tod?“ Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich über seine Mundwinkel. „Auch nicht“. „Was dann?“, fasziniert von diesen unglaublich schwarzen Augen vergaß ich die Welt um mich herum. „Ach…nur ein Typ“ Jetzt musste ich lächeln. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir das abkaufe, oder? Du verschwindest, tauchst auf, wie es dir gerade passt, was kannst du anderes sein, als ein Geist?“ „Das Leben eines Geistes? Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Wie könntest du mich sehen, wie…könntest du mich berühren, wenn ich ein Geist wäre?“. Seine Hand umfasste die meine, er biss sich auf die Lippe. Ich sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Tut mir leid…ich bin…so oft alleine…ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll, damit Menschen hierbleiben…nur für ein paar kostbare Stunden meines Lebens.“ Verträumt und gleichzeitig zutiefst verzweifelt hatte er den Blick in eine unsichtbare Ferne gerichtet. Mitleid schwappte über mich, ich berührte mitfühlend seine Schulter. Er lächelte verbittert. „Würdest du noch einmal in den Spiegel schauen? Wärst du bereit, für mich in den Spiegel zu schauen?“. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab, dachte erneut an die grausamen Dinge, die ich darin zu sehen vermochte. „Wer war der Junge, den ich im Spiegel gesehen habe? Ihr habt dieselben Augen, ich will es wissen!“. „Ich…ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du hineinsiehst.“ Für einen kurzen Moment war ich sprachlos. „Was ist mit dem Spiegel? Wieso sehe ich ein solches Leiden darin?“ „Hör auf, soviele Fragen zu stellen“, knurrte er, schwang sich mit einem Mal aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Verwirrt sah ich ihm nach. Hatte ich ihn verärgert? Sah jedenfalls danach aus. Kurz blieb ich noch liegen, sprachlos. Ich wusste, ich würde mich nur quälen, wenn ich ihm nicht nachging. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Unbehagen regierte in meinem Inneren. Kopflos rannte ich ihm nach, doch als ich außerhalb seines Schlafzimmers war, sah ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich wusste, dass er schnell war und ich wusste, dass er wollte, dass ich in den gruseligen Spiegel sah. Also würde ich ihn dort antreffen. Außer Atem kam ich unten an, hielt einen Moment inne und legte meine Hand auf die Klinke, die so eiskalt war, wie der Raum mit den Spiegeln sein würde. Wollte ich das wirklich? Laut dem Jungen waren Ibi und Nadi gegangen, um Hilfe zu holen, also könnte ich ihnen einfach nachgehen, ohnedass er etwas davon mitbekommen würde. Ich atmete tief durch. Das konnte ich ihm nicht antun, ich hatte ihn verärgert, eine längst überfällige Entschuldigung war fällig. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich wie an dem Abend, als er mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Ich war ängstlich vor der Tür zur Küche gestanden und hatte seine Stimme von drinnen gehört, jetzt geschah nichts dergleichen, obwohl ich es sosehr hoffte. Ich schluckte erneut, ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in meinem Rachen gebildet, er verkörperte die Panik, die ich aus unerklärlichen Gründen empfand. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis ich mich überwand, doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich war mit einem Mal in dem Raum, war hineingehuscht. Die Kälte erschien mir bereits wie gewohnt, trotzdem rieb ich mir meine Finger, damit sie warm blieben. Ich sah ihn, er war überall. Es waren nur die Spiegel, aber die Reflektionen erschienen mir so real, ich glaubte jedes Detail an ihm erkennen zu können. Er stand einfach nur da, neben dem Großen, in den ich blicken sollte. Ich hörte ein metallisches, spitzes Klappern, stürzte einige Schritte vor, bis ich mir sicher war, nicht mehr die Täuschung vor Augen zu haben. „Was hast du getan?“, hauchte ich, starrte entsetzt auf das blutige Messer, welches auf den Boden gefallen war. Dunkle Blutspritzer hatten sich um es herum ausgebreitet. Er schluchzte. „Siehst du das!?“, er hielt mir seine Hand vor, ich erkannte die langen Furchen, die er sich mit der Klinge zugefügt hatte. Es erschien mir wie ein japanisches Schriftzeichen, doch es war mir vollkommen fremd. „Ich bin ein Verräter! Ein Verräter und ein Feigling!“ Hemmungslos liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen, Blut tropfte aus den Verletzungen, die sich über seine komplette Handfläche zogen. „Oh Gott…“, brachte ich nur heraus, ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich jemand aus Verzweiflung Verletzungen zufügte. Im nächsten Moment schalt ich mich für diese Gedanken, ich war es doch, die sich aus lauter Hoffnungslosigkeit aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte und den Tod für die Unabhängigkeit von Gefühlen in Kauf genommen hatte. Unbeabsichtigt warf ich einen Blick auf den gruseligen, magischen Spiegel, in dem ich auch jetzt Kampfgeräusche hören und sehen konnte. Menschen lieferten sich heftige Zweikämpfe und sein Spiegelbild…Ich hielt den Atem an, weil ich so abgestoßen von dem war, was ich sah.'' Er lachte. '' Wo sich der eine vor Schluchzern kaum halten konnte, lachte sich der andere tot. Es war widerlich, eine richtig kranke Lache. „Schau! Schau doch nur!“, er zeigte zittrig auf sein Spiegelbild, welches es ihm gleichtat, die Bewegungen möglichst genau nachzuahmen. „Das! Das bin ich. Das was du in mir siehst…ist doch nur der heruntergekommene Versuch, meine Familie am Leben zu erhalten“ Seine Stimme war ganz brüchig, so als würde er an diesen Worten kaputtgehen. Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, sank vor mir auf die Knie, während sich der Lachende vor Vergnügen zusammenkrümmte. Welch schaurige Ironie. Ich sah so viel Angst in seinen Augen, den schwarzen Pupillen, die mich von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Doch plötzlich sah ich noch etwas anderes. Mich. Ich spiegelte mich in seinen Augen und ich war das verwundete Mädchen, was ich im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Verwirrt sah ich an mir herunter, alles war in Ordnung. „Verstehst du denn immer noch nicht? Das hier ist ein jämmerlicher Versuch, die Vergangenheit am Leben zu erhalten! Das, was sich in diesem Raum einmal abgespielt hat - der Untergang meines Wesens-, spiegelt sich in diesen Spiegeln wieder.“. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, so etwas durfte es einfach nicht geben. Ich weigerte mich daran zu glauben, dass seine Worte wahr wären. Die Vergangenheit in einem Spiegel einfangen? So etwas war unmöglich! Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fegte durch den Raum, wirbelte allen Staub auf, der sich angesammelt hatte und ließ mich für ein paar wenige Augenblicke, die Menschen sehen, die hier gefallen waren, die hier ihr Blut und ihr Leben verloren hatten. So viel Trauer, so viel Hass. Innerhalb einer Familie. Ich sah den Jungen, der so viel Hass in den Augen trug. Der Staub formte seine Silhouette, welche sich kämpfend durch die Reihen von Sterbenden schlug. Fast wäre ich auf ihn zugegangen, doch ein klägliches Flehen hielt mich davon ab. Wie versteinert schaute ich auf die zwei Mädchen, die neben einem weiteren, nur sanft angedeuteten, schlaffen Umriss hockten. Ibi und Nadi. Fassungslos öffnete ich den Mund, konnte nicht glauben, nicht mehr unterscheiden, was Wirklichkeit und was Wunschtraum war. „Mary, flieh! Flieh solange du noch kannst!“, rief Ibi mir zu, noch nie hatte ich soviel Angst in ihren Augen gesehen. „Er wird dich ausnutzen und dann eiskalt verraten, schau sie an!“ Nadi zeigte auf den Umriss, den sie auf ihren Knien hatten. Ich konnte nichts Genaues erkennen, doch das Mädchen rührte sich nicht mehr. „Wir sind hier! Wir sind im Spiegel und du wirst uns immer sehen, wenn du tust, was er verlangt! Er ist ein Mörder!“. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, ich weigerte mich, an all das zu glauben. Einige Sekunden stand ich einfach nur in mich zusammengekrümmt da, wartete hoffend darauf, das der Staub, dass diese grausamen Visionen, sich legten. Als meine Sicht wieder klar wurde, hatte der Junge sich aufgerappelt. "Willst du es immer noch wissen? Willst du immer noch wissen, wer der Junge im Spiegel war? Willst du wissen, wer mein Leben zerstört hat?“ Zaghaft und zögernd tat ich einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Ich wollte wissen, wer es war, aber noch mehr wollte ich ihm helfen. Wenn dies nur ging, wenn ich seine Anweisungen befolgte, dann würde es so sein. Auch wenn meine Freundinnen mich vor ihm gewarnt hatten, selbst wenn es nur Trugbilder meiner überanstrengten Fantasie waren, ich ließ mich auf diesen gefährlichen Handel ein. Er nahm meine Hand, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl er meine Hand fast zerquetschte und immer mehr Blut aus seinen Wunden austrat. Ich sah in den Spiegel, auf das blasse Mädchen, das so aussah, als würde es jeden Moment vor Erschöpfung umkippen. War das meine Rolle in seiner Vergangenheit? Wie von allein sah ich auf das Spiegelbild meines Nebenmanns. Es war ein kleiner Junge. Verwundert sah ich genauer hin. Die Reflektion war tatsächlich um einiges kleiner als ich. Sah ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit, so war er wieder normal, starrte angestrengt auf den Spiegel, bemüht, den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Tatsächlich sah ich hinter unseren Spiegelbildern Blut spritzen, immer wieder und es schürte Hass wie eine innere Flamme, die mich zu ersticken drohte. All das hatte er miterleben müssen. All diesen Schmerz. All diesen Hass. Ich krümmte mich mit einem Aufschrei zusammen. Er blieb stehen, seine Leiden schienen abzunehmen. Ich jedoch fühlte mich, als stände ich in Flammen. Feuer verbrannte mich, mein Spiegelbild, doch in der Realität sah ich nichts dergleichen. Sogar meine Tränen taten mir weh, meine Schluchzer schienen mich von innen heraus zu zerfetzen. Mit einem weiteren, verzweifelten Aufschrei warf ich mich ihm ans Bein, war nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. „Hilf mir! Hilf mir!“, schrie ich innerlich, doch noch nicht einmal ein Krächzen kam über meine aufgerissenen Lippen. Er wandte nur eiskalt und seelenruhig den Blick zu mir. Wieder sah ich die Eigenschaften des Spiegels in seinen Augen, schlagartig wurde mir eines bewusst.'' Er war der Spiegel. ''Er ließ andere sehen, was er empfand, was ihn innerlich zerfraß. „Schade…“, er lächelte gehässig und hämisch. „du warst wohl doch nicht die Richtige…“ Er riss sich von mir los, holte etwas hervor. Ich schaffte es, ein fassungsloses Krächzen von mir zu geben. Es war der Schlüssel, den er mir gegeben hatte. Der alte, rostige, eben der, der zu diesem Raum führte. Er musste mir ihn abgenommen haben, als ich geschlafen hatte... Durch die Schmerzen betäubt musste ich mit ansehen, wie er zu der Tür ging, wohl wissend, dass ich ihn mit Blicken erdolchte, und abschloss. Nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, dreimal drehte er den Schlüssel und das kratzige Geräusch ließ mich zusätzlich zusammenzucken. Lässig kam er wieder zu mir zurück, ich erkannte, dass ich auf ihn hereingefallen war, er hatte mich ausgenutzt, wie Ibi und Nadi es mir gesagt hatten. Ich wagte nicht, meinen Blick wieder auf den Spiegel zu werfen, doch ich wusste, dass mein Ebenbild in Flammen stand und genauso wehrlos am Boden lag, wie ich es jetzt tat. Der Schmerz war wie ein gleichmäßiges Muster, aus dem ich nicht ausbrechen konnte. Die tiefen, gefühlten Nadelstiche der vielen, unsichtbaren Wunden stießen mich zurück in dieabsolute Bewegungslosigkeit, wie Wächter, die einen Gefangenen in ihrer Mitte behielten. Der Junge war jetzt bereits wieder bei mir, hob mein Kinn, was mir weitere Schmerzen zufügte und ich leise winselte. „Na, na, na…du hast doch wohl nicht den Fehler gemacht, mir zu glauben“ Heiterkeit und Ironie schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. „Oh…anscheinend doch. Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier“, er tätschelte meine Wange, ich war ihm ausgeliefert. Er ließ mich einfach wieder zurück auf den Boden sinken, so als interessiere ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich hörte etwas klappern, rasseln. Als er wieder in mein Blickfeld kam, musste er sich gebückt haben, jedenfalls sah ich, wie er an den Kacheln des Bodens herumdrückte, bis er die richtige gefunden zu haben schien, jedenfalls federte sie bei Druck etwas nach oben, sodass er sie entnehmen konnte. Als er sie wieder einsetzte, musste er sie auf die Unterseite gedreht haben, denn dort war ein eiserner Ring, durch den er jetzt eine metallene Kette fädelte. Er merkte, dass ich ihn, so gut es ging, beobachtete, ich hörte ich hämisch grinsen. Er wiederholte dies auf der anderen Seite von mir, wo ich leider nichts mehr sehen konnte, doch hörte ich auch hier das metallische Rasseln der Kette, die er durch den Ring führte. Ich fühlte anhand der brennenden Schmerzen seines festen Griffs, wie er nacheinander meine Hände nahm und sie mit einer Metallklammer versah. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Schmerzen auszublenden, dass ich ihn erst wieder wahrnahm, als er an den Ketten zog und meine Hände somit zu den Eisenringen zerrte. Er befestigte die Kette, indem er sie noch einmal durch die Eisenringe führte, doch er wusste auch, dass ich viel zu geschwächt war, mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. „Wir werden viel, viel Zeit haben“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen